


【百贵×秋人】修理笔记

by Chico_guan



Category: ID:INVADED, ID:INVADED；异度侵入, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chico_guan/pseuds/Chico_guan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	【百贵×秋人】修理笔记

富久田看着自己斜对面空空荡荡的监室，那个家伙一个小时前被带走了。被带去哪里了呢，他百无聊赖地想着，说起来，那个人今天回来的时候表情很不对劲，明明已经是疲惫不堪的颓废样子，居然还能看起来更凄惨一点，这个地方真是让人开眼界啊。  
－发生什么事了吗，前辈。  
曾经恶劣地问了这么一句来着，富久田想起那个时候他望向自己的眼神，死寂的，冰冷的，深渊一样的眼睛。  
令人心生畏惧，同时，居然感到一丝可怜。富久田的指尖不自觉地搓了搓，那个眼神在他眼前挥之不去。  
好像不应该惹他，不过，他到底去哪了啊。富久田又望向那个监室。

挂着诊疗室的屋子里并没有开灯，像是没被使用一样，鸣瓢坐在一张病床上，他赤裸着上身，静静地靠着墙，面无表情。这屋子里只有他一个人，他不知道自己坐了多久，似乎也不太在乎自己坐了多久，直到有人把这扇门推开。  
灯光一亮，他眯了下眼睛适应，然后才看清楚穿着深黑制的人——百贵船太郎。

该轮到他来了吗。鸣瓢想着。  
“为什么不开灯？”  
百贵站在他面前，垂眼看着他的发顶，解开了自己制服纽扣。  
“啊……没有这个必要吧。”鸣瓢说着，抬头看向自己的昔日同僚。  
百贵船太郎的脸色很白，黑色瞳孔更显得神情冰冷，在这种几乎纯白色的房间里，透露出一股不近人情的刚正感。他把制服外套挂在椅背上，抬手解开了衬衫的袖口，身前的纽扣也被一颗一颗打开，直到完全被脱下来，制服包裹下的躯体，远比看起来要健壮的多。  
鸣瓢慢慢挪到床的中间去，随意地躺下，枕着自己的一只手。他身上的囚服宽松，没有皮带之类的东西，松松地卡着他的腰，是一拽就能完全拽下的程度。  
“要喝点水吗。”百贵问道。  
“不用了，你能不要这么磨蹭吗。”鸣瓢没什么感情地撇了他一眼，又静静盯着天花板。  
他身体很健壮，枕着的手臂能看明显的肌肉线条，腹部肌肉则结实地隐藏在薄薄的柔软脂肪下，把腰线收得非常紧窄，是看起来很能打的躯体，不过这个身体的主人，却没什么斗志。  
“手。”百贵说。  
鸣瓢不明就里地把手伸出去，百贵解开皮带，利落地抽出来，然后系在秋人的手腕上。  
鸣瓢眼睛里露出疑惑不解的神情，但他并没有反抗，皮带被束紧，一圈圈禁锢起来，是无论如何都没有办法分开双手了。  
手铐的一端系在皮带的中间，另一端被锁上床头横杆的时候，鸣瓢忍不住低低道：“你这个人……”  
百贵没有理他，他沉默着做这一切，然后上床，把阴茎怼进鸣瓢的嘴巴里。  
鸣瓢下意识地挣动了一下，手铐发出响亮的“啪嗒”一声，他又不动了，接受般的努力放松口腔让百贵进来。这根东西没有完全勃起，他的舌头还有些空间活动，于是舌尖色情地上挑，反复滑过这人龟头下方敏感的筋脉，湿热的口腔配合着，渐强地一下下吮吸着。  
百贵手扶着床头栏杆，渐渐握紧了，他专注地盯着鸣瓢的脸，忍不住呼出一口气，背部肌肉紧绷着隆起，使力往深处送了送。  
“……唔！”鸣瓢微弱地哼了一声，这家伙完全勃起了，尺寸可观地撑满了他的口腔，他没什么发挥的余地了。  
百贵抽出一段来，又用力地干回去，几乎难以克制地，想往更深处去。  
鸣瓢不太好受，长时间的口腔堵塞让他下巴发酸，口水失控地流淌出来，更严重的是，很难喘气。抽送还在继续着，他喉口被撞得不断痉挛，有点发痛，但是打不开。  
最冲动的一会儿过去，百贵显然意识到了这个姿势他没办法进得太深，他很快地抽出来，冰冷的空气终于在再度接触到鸣瓢的口腔，引发了剧烈的咳嗽。  
鸣瓢被拽下床去，手铐在横杆上滑动，很快卡到了一个焊接的节点没法再向前滑，他的手被拉得很高，坐在地上。咳嗽没有结束，百贵的阴茎就再次闯入进来！被强行中断的咳嗽变成喉管与口腔的痉挛，这极大地取悦了侵入者，百贵闭了闭眼睛，一只手摩挲着鸣瓢的下巴。  
但鸣瓢就没那么好受了，身体几乎是本能地挣扎，手铐不断地拍打着铁杆，发出凌乱无助的响声。  
百贵垂眼看着他，手托着他的下巴抬高，鸣瓢的头不住后仰，直到口腔和喉管，几乎在一条垂直的线上，他终于，把灼热的阴茎挤进了更深处，更深处，直到根部都好好地送进那湿热之地。鸣瓢下意识睁大眼睛，鼻翼翕动着，发出阵阵模糊的悲鸣。生理性的泪水几乎都被噎出来，手铐哗啦啦作响，被皮带束紧的手指微微发着抖。  
在这残忍的时刻，百贵穿着皮鞋的脚踩上鸣瓢张开的腿间，轻轻捻了捻。  
手铐的挣动僵了一瞬间，然后更加激烈地拽动起来，鸣瓢的腰杆挺起来然后又向后躲，但没什么能躲的余地，只能接受着坚硬鞋底一下一下的碾动。包裹着粗大阴茎的喉管更加激烈地收缩，百贵忍不住低沉的呻吟了一声，开始做他一进来就想做的事——抽出很多，再完整地进入。  
鸣瓢的胸膛发红，快速地起伏，小腹肌肉阵阵紧绷，呼吸太困难了，汗水很快地被逼出来，他漂亮的胸膛上蒙着一层润泽的水光，不过更湿的地方，是他的眼睛。  
被拉高的手臂用力拉拽着，百贵抽空看了一眼，皮带并不算太硬，宽宽的接触面也不太容易弄伤他，于是他很快收回目光，专注而沉湎地抽顶。

唔……喘不上气来……停止……停止……别再进这么深……

似乎要跟他的心声反着来，粗硬的阳物每次贯穿都试图往更深的地方停留，鸣瓢双眼失神，后仰着头，几乎像个装置一样被狠狠使用，下身没有被脱掉，阴茎束缚在内裤里，甚至不能好好勃起，硬起之后更加难受，在或轻或重的碾压里，越来越硬，也被禁锢得越来越难受。  
混乱的压抑的快要爆炸般的快感充斥在他的身体里，他几乎想要求饶了，但是连这个机会都没有。  
“我的脚，要轻点吗？”  
这个人，一本正经地问他。同时像是拍打般的，鞋底轻轻地不断叩击那鼓胀的一团，鸣瓢急促地喘息着，忍耐般地垂下眼睛，嘴巴里的阳具抽出很多，又顺着撑开的轨迹送回深处。  
“看来是不用，那需要我重一点吗？”百贵又问，他喘息着，断断续续地补充道：“你可以，眨眨眼睛，告诉我。”  
无法发泄的情欲，让这种强硬的侵入动作都能引发性快感，不被用来做这种事的，嫩薄脆弱的喉管，在反复地摩擦里，都变得敏感起来。  
想射……想要射精……  
鸣瓢抬起眼来，湿润的，发红的，眨了眨。  
百贵一本正经的脸上浮现一个失控的扭曲，他抽出来重重地撞回去，鸣瓢的脸几乎埋在了他小腹里，这一次百贵没有再抽出去。他的鞋底重重地碾住昔日好友的阴茎，在他整个人骤然的紧绷里，揉了揉。  
……！！！！  
鸣瓢脊背骤然收紧，腰杆痉挛着，忍不住睁大眼睛，几乎停止了呼吸，阴茎热烫地跳动……可是下一秒，百贵整个离开了他。  
在只差一点点的时候。如果再重一点，如果揉动的时间再长一秒，精液就会喷涌而出，但是没有。鞋底骤然后撤，喉管里的家伙痛快地抽出，鸣瓢几乎有种被拖拽内脏的可怕感觉，勃发的一大根，湿漉漉地跳动在他眼前。  
“咳咳……！啊……啊……！”  
他的嘴巴没办法闭合，剧烈地呛咳着，即将射精的前一秒被拉长，他在急促的喘息间发出痛苦含糊的呻吟，细腰难受得不断弓起，像只挣扎的鱼，浑身都红透了，腿都不由自主地合拢，手拼命挣扎，想去碰一碰自己的阴茎，但是做不到，手铐和栏杆发出疯狂地撞击声。  
百贵一言不发地捞着他的腰回到床上，把囚服裤子完全拽下来扔在一边，鸣瓢勃起发涨的阴茎跳动着，湿漉漉的前液几乎弄湿了整个股间，因为刚刚的刺激，连后穴都在不断缩合。  
百贵盯了一瞬间，握着自己的阴茎，抵上那个窄小的入口，其实很湿润，一方面因为那些滑腻的前液，另一方面，是这根阴茎被鸣瓢含得很湿润。  
他托着鸣瓢的一只膝弯，慢慢地顶入他发着抖的湿热体内。  
“啊…………”  
鸣瓢低哑地呻吟，他闭上眼睛头抵住枕头后仰，泪水几乎都要被逼出来，腰身紧绷得几乎离开床榻，反而像是急迫地吞进了那根东西。  
百贵握住他的腰，完整地把自己送进去，擦过前列腺时，鸣瓢整个人身体一僵，脱力般的软下来，然后深深喘息。  
身体被满胀的撑开，几乎放着不动，都有快感。百贵被他绞得很紧，忍不住往更深处送了送，审视着他发红的脸，几乎快发空的眼神，沾着泪水的眼睫，和胸口上被刺激得完全挺立的乳头。

百贵伸手拧上左边的，在指尖拧玩，同时开始深深地，痛快地贯穿。  
鸣瓢无意识地大声呻吟，他那种低沉沙哑的声音，叫起床来几乎能把人的骨血磨酥，百贵太阳穴发涨，血液疯狂下涌，手上的力气忍不住更大了。  
前列腺被不断地重重撞击，刚刚被中止的射精感被强行的唤起，精液被再次挤压向阴茎。  
救命……救命……太涨了……鸣瓢的脑袋里无意义地冒出这些词，他手指死死的痉挛般的拽着手铐，腰身不太受控制地躲了一下，很快被百贵牢牢按住，粗热的阴茎更快更重地撞进他身体里。鸣瓢呻吟着头皮发麻，在硕硬龟头再一次碾过前列腺撞入肠道深处的时候，开始射精。  
他身体里紧紧地缩起来，被反复叠加的高潮折磨地剧烈颤栗，呻吟声反倒变小了一点，更像是酥软混乱地哼哼。湿漉漉的脚趾都缩起来，腿想收拢般的夹在百贵腰上，他的嘴巴终于找回一部分知觉，骂道：“啊……你……你真的是个混蛋……嗯！手别捏了……啊！”  
乳尖传来难以启齿的快感，胀痛地在百贵船太郎的指尖变形，抗议无效，百贵只是换了种手法继续玩。

在射精后的片刻舒缓里，他后穴发着抖阵阵缩咬，于是感受到船太郎硬硬地撑在他肠道里，还没射。  
操……  
“不……不……”  
在顶弄开始的时候，他痛苦地抗拒了两声，但是没有用，被操射后的不应期非常难受，肠道酥软，被顶前列腺的时候，有种胀痛快感，明明很刺激，可是阴茎怎么也不硬起来，诡异的分割般的快感，让他真的想哭出来。  
“嗯……！别这么……啊哈！……我，我给你口不行吗！”  
他讨饶般的呻吟，但是百贵毫不动摇，给他的回应就是把他翻了个面，从背后干他。  
鸣瓢的腿分开支撑着，很窄的腰塌陷下去，大腿结实，臀部挺翘而圆鼓，非常适合被人抓在手里，百贵也的确这么做了。  
细腻柔软的臀肉捏在手里，玩弄般的一松一紧地揉捏，鸣瓢羞耻得脊背发红，脸埋在臂弯里，咬着牙承受着撞击，露出一点低哑的呻吟来。  
后背位似乎更好找前列腺位置了，几乎每下都牢牢地撞在那上面，鸣瓢皱着眉，露出一点脆弱的痛苦神情来，那地方微微肿起，还被隔着肠壁持续不断地顶压着。  
妈的……轻一点吧……肠子真的都要顶破了……  
被这种奇怪的臆想弄得紧张，鸣瓢呼吸灼热头皮发麻，视线里，自己的阴茎一点点被操硬了。  
百贵察觉到他叫得没那么痛苦了，松开发红的臀肉，俯身到他耳边，身下重重地捣进去，问了句：“硬了？”  
角度的改变让鸣瓢小腹一下抽紧了，他艰难地忍住一声呻吟，很快点了点头，百贵便伸手去他身前帮他。  
百贵很知道他的轻重，细致地揉着他龟头的一侧，在他忍不住弓腰的时候，会给一个完整的套弄，带着温柔的包裹感，这种非常贴心的侍奉，外加上两个人身体背腹紧贴着的不断顶动，有时候会令鸣瓢有一种错觉，错觉这个人，爱他。

这个诊疗室，鸣瓢最不喜欢百贵来，就是因为他会造成这种错觉。这种，不该出现的错觉。  
“啊啊啊——”  
不过他也没什么时间想这些了，套弄变得连贯起来，鸣瓢乳尖胀痛酥麻，忍不住被顶得大声呻吟，想求他再快一点，又实在不想开这个口。他咬着枕套，忍了一刻，后面干得又深又重，他怎么也挨不住了，眼眶发涨，整个人猛地抖了一下，毫无征兆地射出来。  
可是身后的人没停，一下都没停，甚至手上还在挤弄那根滑腻的正在射精的阴茎。  
在射精过程中被反复贯穿，鸣瓢悲惨地大叫出声，叫着叫着被逼出哭腔来，这低沉的哭腔被顶得支离破碎的，听起来异常令人心动，百贵有点想射了。

鸣瓢大脑彻底混乱，前后的快感连起来几乎快要杀了他，射精在被延长的高潮里又被逼出一股来。他哽咽着哭叫着，手指无意识地张开，意识几乎涣散。在又一次深重的贯穿里，充血敏感的深处都失控地开始痉挛，像是一个不太明显的小高潮，射精了吗，他不太清楚了，高潮像是无尽的深海漩涡，把他整个人都拖拽下去。他呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，腰身不断躲闪挣扎，不想再被进入，但是没有什么成效。  
百贵索性不要他跪着了，把他彻底按下去，一手撑在他耳边，整个人几乎骑在他身上，牢牢压着他的腰，肌肉健硕贲张，腰有力地挺动，近乎冷酷的俯冲般的干他。被玩到这个地步，鸣瓢整个人都变得敏感到无以复加，整个腹腔都在痉挛，后穴抖得几乎快夹不住粗热的阴茎，可还是被狠狠地干进去。他狼狈不堪，毫无理智可言，是在哭着大声求饶。

百贵低头看去，他手臂被拉成一条直线，背部的肌肉线条像是挣扎起伏的山峦，随着自己的进入而起伏收紧，全部都湿透了。  
百贵咬住牙，被眼前这一幕刺激得阴茎胀痛，眼前无端浮现出今天鸣瓢在操作室里的眼神，没有一点光的眼神……记忆里更深处的东西翻涌上来，他记得校舍外倾洒下来的月色，这个人靠着栏杆，意气风发的饱满侧脸，看着自己笑的样子，他全都记得的，他记得的。  
记忆里的脸和阴霾的眼神交替着，百贵感到一阵难以言喻的痛苦，他脸上没有什么表情，压抑而隐忍。情欲和痛苦终于压垮了他，他呻吟着，把自己顶进秋人的最深处，然后射精。  
他一直想这么做的，一直。鸣瓢变成「井」的操作员，一切都沦陷崩碎时，居然反倒能结合在一起了。  
百贵船太郎觉得这不该算好事，这仿佛是命运对他觊觎友人的嘲讽，可是他却在这苦涩里，还是尝到一丝羞愧的甜味。

鸣瓢的臀部失控般地夹紧收缩，整个人也是，时不时还是会猛然痉挛震颤一下，像是被过大的电流通过，弄坏了身体的控制权，他侧脸失神地搁在枕头上，眼角有泪痕，耳畔嗡嗡作响。百贵看见他的嘴巴无声地开合，是在骂脏话。  
“操你妈的……”鸣瓢无声地说。  
百贵没说什么，把软下来的阴茎抽离出他的身体，感觉到他又一阵激烈的颤栗。  
他伸手把手铐打开，轻柔地把这个人手腕上的皮带解开，捆了太久，留下两道深红的印记，百贵稍微审视着揉捏了一下，判定没有什么受伤，下床去倒了杯水。  
鸣瓢的手软软地搭在头顶，虽然已经被松开了，但是也实在动不了。百贵把他弄成仰躺，喝了口水低头去喂他，水液将尽，演变成一个吻。  
唇齿交缠中，鸣瓢睁着眼睛看他，百贵的睫毛细密，闭着眼睛，是认真地在吻他。鸣瓢想推开他，但是手指只虚软微弱地抓握了一下，就放弃了。  
汗水和激烈情欲充斥着的室内，只有他们两个在安静接吻的，不明显的水声。  
鸣瓢脸上刚刚褪下去的热度又浮起来。  
够了吧……吻得也太久了吧……  
他在心里嘟囔着，伏在他身上的百贵伸手摸上他的胸膛，再然后，乳尖被捏住了。  
两边的乳尖都被，捏住了，然后是细细地揉搓。  
鸣瓢的腰被刺激得弹动了一下，发出无奈挣扎的鼻音，但是没有用，吻和揉搓都持续着，直到他失神地，整个人都痉挛起来，阴茎跳动着，射出稀薄的精液。  
百贵停下，与他分开，捏在乳尖上的手也离去了，鸣瓢简直快死了，深喘着急促道：“够了……够了！别弄了，求你了……”  
百贵的嘴唇轻轻啄吻他被口水打湿的下巴，脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，然后把暗红充血的乳尖吮进嘴巴里，咂乳般的收紧。  
“啊……”  
鸣瓢眼眶发涨，低哑地叫了一声，几乎没力气了。百贵不舍地舔过那带着甜味的乳尖，狠狠地在那儿咬了一口。  
牙印清晰地压在乳头中间，留在乳晕上，泛出淫糜的水痕。  
百贵撑起身子，嘴唇碰了碰鸣瓢的眼睛，尝到眼泪的味道。  
“哭了？”百贵问了一句。  
鸣瓢茫然地看着他，低哑道：“不知道……”  
百贵摸了摸他的眼睛，下床从医疗柜里拿出消毒湿巾来，顺便拖来一只垃圾桶，放在床边，自己上床，坐在鸣瓢腿间，把他腿推起来，清理这刚刚被他欺负得一片狼藉的地方。  
鸣瓢任他动作，整个人还是会时不时肌肉收缩一下，只不过平静的间隔越来越长。  
寂静的疲惫里，鸣瓢说：“能不能给我一支烟……”  
“不行。”百贵细致地擦过他下腹，那里被精液沾得乱七八糟，“烟酒都会影响你的精神。”百贵停下擦拭的手，鸣瓢唯一能抒发的，唯一能索求的娱乐活动，只有性而已，于是他想了想，道：“你要再来一次吗。”  
他的手指，若有若无地触碰到肉穴的入口，那里立刻敏感地缩起来。  
“不了…我射不出来了……”鸣瓢说。  
“可以无射精……”  
“闭嘴，百贵船太郎。”  
鸣瓢截住他的话。  
百贵没再说什么，他换了一张湿巾，专注地擦拭鸣瓢已经完全冷静下来的欲望。  
鸣瓢想起什么，垂眼看向坐在他腿间的百贵：“你今天……是不是射精障碍了。不去看看吗。”  
显然今天的事情，不光他一个人很难受，船太郎也很受影响。  
百贵点了点头，说：“好像是的，下次如果还这样，我会去看看。”  
其实如果能休息一段时间，调整一下心情应该就会好的，鸣瓢在心里想着，但是「仓」的成员，显然没有这种舒服的事情。  
百贵船太郎把湿巾扔进垃圾桶里，拆开一包新的，道：“其实一开始，是想在你嘴巴里先射一次，让你咽下去，但是没有成功。”  
鸣瓢无奈地闭上眼睛，为什么能一本正经地说这种事啊……上学的时候怎么就没看出来这个人……00000000000  
“啊啊……”  
鸣瓢猝不及防地叫出来，百贵停下手，看他，问了句：“很凉吗。”  
湿巾被手指带着，进入高热的肉道，鸣瓢身体还没有完全冷静下来，充血的内壁此时不由紧紧地夹住百贵的手，要命的快感电一样打上来。  
“别碰别碰……”鸣瓢深喘着，眼睛发湿，手伸下去阻止他的动作，百贵停了一秒，手指坚定地全都埋进去。  
“啊啊啊！……你……”  
鸣瓢说不出话来，腰难受地挣扎拧动，百贵按住他，手指退出来，拽着雪白的湿巾边角，一点点拉出他的身体。  
鸣瓢无力地颤抖，眼角发红：“你是……你故意的吧……”  
“不是，抱歉。”百贵道，“只是没想到你反应这么大，我不弄了。”  
雪白的湿巾被从缩得紧紧的穴口拽出来，百贵审视湿巾，说：“射得太深了，够不到。”  
鸣瓢咬住牙，对他这种说话方式招架不住。  
“你回去吧，我自己会收拾的。”鸣瓢道。  
“我也很累，顺便休息一下。”百贵说着，不再碰那个地方，去清理他湿红的腿根。  
百贵硬了，从刚刚把湿巾从他身体拽出来那一刻，就硬得无以复加。两个人离得这么近，鸣瓢感觉到了，其实如果不是百贵有点射精障碍的状况，他是愿意和他再做一回的，但是想想他不好射出来就会使劲折腾他，还是算了。  
于是他装作不知道。  
硬起的阴茎戳在他软软的腿根儿上，百贵看了看，道：“鸣瓢……”  
“别叫我……”  
百贵顿了一下，说：“你帮我一下。”  
鸣瓢无动于衷。  
“不是作为修理程序，就是，朋友那种，帮我一下。”百贵难得地有些吞吞吐吐，轻声说：“……不过不知道我们，还能不能说得上是朋友了。”  
鸣瓢坐起来，看了他一会儿，他身体还是发软，勉强下床坐在地上，低低地说：“你过来……”

这个高度差正好能让他正对着百贵的性器。百贵上身强壮，阴茎粗长而勃发，整根坚硬地上挑，充满着男性的力量感，鸣瓢看了看，伸手拢着他，口腔轻柔地包裹上去。  
鸣瓢的口活很好，他眼皮垂着，似乎很消极地在做这件事，但是口腔里实则在很细致地挑逗，这种莫名的反差，让百贵血液翻涌，更硬了。  
鸣瓢的手上有当刑事警察时磨出的枪茧，有点粗砺地刺激着阴茎上薄薄的皮肤，鸣瓢指腹按压着鼓起的青筋，一遍遍向自己这边刮动，含着敏感的龟头，在湿热的口腔内部不断吮吸着，发出淫糜的水声。柔软的舌头一遍遍地温柔勾绕着，有时放他出来，指腹揉捏着龟头侧面，通红的舌尖伸出来，反复挑着舔过射精孔，把溢出来的前液都咽下去。  
他发红的脆弱眼尾，和闪着水光的舌尖，是比所有东西都更煽情的存在。  
“啊……”  
百贵低头看着他，腰眼酥麻，手握紧床头，低沉地呻吟出声。  
鸣瓢感觉到他阴茎怒涨，青筋鼓起，明明是射精的前兆，可是还是没射，他有点奇怪地看了眼手里的东西，想了想，指尖施力捻揉着龟头下方敏感的冠状沟，把整个龟头含进去，两腮凹陷几乎吸成真空，配合着，捻揉几下，深深地吮吸，再捻揉几下……  
“啊——”百贵腰杆挺动，畅快地低吼出声，阴茎在鸣瓢嘴巴里硬涨地跳动，但是，还是没射。  
鸣瓢有点发懵，他这么弄弄得自己都快硬了，怎么回事。他坐得更低一点，抬起头，看起来像是渴求一般的，让百贵的阴茎深深地进入他的食道。手安抚着吞不进去的根部，喉口条件反射向外排斥异物，自发按摩着粗得不像话的阴茎。  
百贵低头看着他，眼睛里满是浓烈的情欲，在这个人完全主动的深入的吮吸里，生出鸣瓢，深爱他的错觉。  
阴茎又是一涨，他抽出来，捏住鸣瓢的下巴，看这个人虚弱颓败地咳嗽着，急促道：“说点什么，秋人，说点什么。”  
鸣瓢抬眼看着他，耳尖发红，长睫上全是呛出来的泪水，他低哑的嗓音此时全变成性感，磨着他，断断续续道：“射给我，求你了，射给我……”  
捏在鸣瓢下巴上的手骤然收紧，百贵的阴茎胀痛，在他话音最后一字落下时，射出一股精液，而后，接二连三的白色浊液，不断落在鸣瓢的面颊上，嘴唇上……  
鸣瓢松懈般的后坐，一只腿随意地曲起来，一手搭在上面，轻轻地吐出口气来。  
他几近脱力，慢慢把唇边的精液舔走咽掉，把晃在眼前的龟头吮进嘴巴里，温柔地吮吸干净。  
百贵抽出湿巾来给他擦脸，问道：“你跟其他人……也是这样吗？”  
“其他人啊……”鸣瓢露出一丝很浅的笑意，眨了眨眼睛：“他们没你这么麻烦。”  
百贵不再说什么，他快速地穿好衣服，恢复到平日里严肃的室长模样。

诊疗室的门板背后，挂着一个夹板，上面夹着表格。表格的最上方只有四个字，鸣瓢秋人。横列也很简单，只有三栏，日期，状态，人员签字。  
百贵一丝不苟地写好日期，在签字那里签下自己的名字，抽空问了一句：“你觉得怎么样。”  
鸣瓢舒展地睡在床上，闭着眼睛等待体力恢复，没什么感情地说：“挺好的，谢谢。”  
百贵沉默地写了个A，放下夹板，推门离开了。  
脚步声在空旷的楼梯里渐行渐远，诊疗室里鸣瓢睁开眼睛，空洞地看着屋顶，在那脚步声完全消失之后，他垂下眼睫，眼睛又闭上了。

富久田看看了看通道里的钟表，鸣瓢回来时，已经快到熄灯时间了。他好像很疲惫，但是好像心情没那么差了。  
富久田盯着他，鸣瓢走回自己的监室内，他脱掉囚服，站在简易的淋浴装置下冲澡。富久田没什么表情，他微微歪着脑袋，毫无移开视线的意思。  
水顺着健壮的身躯流淌，滑过肩胛，脊柱凹陷，紧闭的臀缝，结实的大腿，富久田看着他腰上明显的红色手印，一语不发。白色浊液从腿间失控地流淌出来，非常多，被水流带下去，色情地顺着腿内侧向下蜿蜒。  
富久田神情僵硬，眼睛微微睁大了。  
水流下鸣瓢把头发全部向后撩去，察觉到什么，回头淡淡看了一眼富久田，那眼神里什么也没有，既不羞耻也不憎恶，只和他短暂对视就移开了视线，继续清洗。  
水光像一层光亮的薄膜一样覆盖着他的身体，富久田的视线最终停留在他的乳头上——那里有一个牙印。  
他一直看着，直到鸣瓢洗完澡换了新的囚服。

鸣瓢疲惫地倒进床里，他太累了，几乎在闭上眼睛的瞬间就沉沉地睡着了。  
梦里漆黑一片，什么都没有。  
诊疗室门后的夹子静静地悬挂着，它的背后贴着标签，工工整整打印着。  
操作员鸣瓢秋人  
维护修理记录  
「仓」

end.


End file.
